vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Horus Roberts
Horus Roberts is the twin brother of Gemini Roberts, Horus was born 20 seconds before Gemini and learned to control his wolf powers. He and Gemini were weak being bullied on though they had the good looks there clothing were horrible but his brother cheered him up they are the son of a primordial werewolf and live in Mystic Falls. He started doing track and ran as faster than most runners. He like his friend Dakota Wallace earned a D-1 scholarship to LSU, Florida, MSU, Michigan , West Virginia, Nebraska, Alabama, Syracuse. He also likes Bonnie and is currently trying to date her but keeps getting turnt down with the same lines " I got to take care of my grandma(Remind you she is dead) and I am feeling a Migrane coming on " , He would sense this and step-off. Appearance Unlike his brother, Horus has pale skin you could say maybe and has the same identical face with the Grey eyes and the perfect nose. He has a hairline running to the back of his neck and some hair rolling off his head like a moutain top with the same smirk as his brother. He is taller than his brother and slim with no muscles but shows tremendous strength. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' -He becomes a far much stronger than the Primordials , originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; His true Equals in strength are Lucius Menes, Starrk. *'Super Speed' - He is blur when running and his speed is matched by Lucius and Starrk. *'Heightened Senses' - He have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - He possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves when full moon appears. *'Healing' -He can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice'- He can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': He can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - He are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When he werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal werewolves but not to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. *'Full Moon' - Primordial Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Ressurection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. Weaknessess Elder Dagger-If injected into his heart he will die. Category:Werewolves